


Гроза

by goatglucose



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, with some psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatglucose/pseuds/goatglucose
Summary: автобиографичная зарисовка о чем-то вроде эмоционального выгораниякак жаль что у меня не было теплого ведьмака, в объятия которого можно было бы упасть эх
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 23





	Гроза

**Author's Note:**

> автобиографичная зарисовка о чем-то вроде эмоционального выгорания  
> как жаль что у меня не было теплого ведьмака, в объятия которого можно было бы упасть эх

В этом не было ничего смешного. Лютик посмотрел в жёлтые глаза ведьмака, в которых едва улавливалась сдерживаемая улыбка и почувствовал, что готов разрыдаться прямо здесь и сейчас. В конце концов Геральт не стал бы его осуждать за это. Нижняя губа с готовностью задрожала, стоило этой мысли появится в мозгу и Лютик не стал сдерживать порыв и зарыдал в голос. Геральт тут же спешился и, всё же не сдержав лёгкую ухмылку, распростёр объятия, в которые бард незамедлительно провалился.  
Причина была и правда абсурдной. Нелепой и совершенно не стоящей такого внимания. В обычной ситуации. Но сейчас это была последняя капля, переполнившая и до того далеко не пустой стакан лютикова терпения. Он просто сорвался. Казалось, что всё идёт наперекосяк уже долгие месяцы и это никак не прекратится. Каждый раз он думал "ну вот, это последний раз, после этого-то дерьма вся эта черная полоса должна закончиться!" и каждый раз случалась очередная ерунда, которая казалась ему всё больше и трагичнее.   
Поток слез всё не останавливался, бард вцепился в рубашку Геральта, сжимая кулаки до лёгкого треска ткани, которая уже была довольно влажной, пока тот крепко прижимал его к своей груди и успокаивающе гладил по спине.   
На самом деле Лютик всего лишь споткнулся о камень, чуть не упал и почти оторвал подошву своего сапога. В другое время он бы отнёсся к этому с присущей ему лёгкостью, выклянчал бы тёплое местечко на Плотве за спиной ведьмака, а потом целый вечер провел бы в лавке у башмачника, выбирая себе обновку по вкусу для долгих и суровых скитаний.   
Когда он начал наконец успокаиваться Геральт отстранил его от своей мокрой от слёз груди и заглянул в подраспухшее лицо барда.   
\- Лютик, - бард всхлипнул и поднял на него красные глаза. - Как приедем в город закажем тебе новые, какие захочешь, слышишь? Хоть из кожи дракона, хм?   
Лютик кивнул и снова всхлипнул. Вытер нос, потёр глаза.   
\- Не надо.. - всхлип, - из дракона, они же дорогие ужасно.  
\- Ну и пусть. Если хочешь - так и будет, - Геральт улыбнулся, поцеловал его в лоб и снова обнял. Лютик почувствовал, как огромный груз печали и тоски по кусочкам сваливается с его плеч, словно прошла так долго назревающая гроза и наконец жёлтое горячее солнце прорезается сквозь тучи.  
\- Я не могу так идти, - сказал он, отстранившись, после небольшой паузы, разглядывая разорванный носок и проглядывающую через дырку ступню. - Все камни будут у меня в ботинке, все равно что идти босиком, даже хуже.  
Геральт хмыкнул, довольный тем, что к барду возвращалась его привычная болтливость, покосился на Плотву и похлопал её по шее.  
\- Что ж, думаю у нас нет выбора, да, Плотвичка? - Лошадь согласно всхрапнула.   
Бард расплылся в триумфальной улыбке и моментально залез на её спину. Геральт последовал его примеру. Прижавшись к тёплому телу ведьмака Лютик закрыл глаза и под размеренный шаг лошади стал думать о том, как и из чего он попросит сделать себе новые сапоги. А раз уж Геральт пообещал хоть кожу дракона, отказаться от своих слов Лютик ему не позволит.


End file.
